


Shower Duets

by grootmorning



Series: Avengers!College AU [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers!College. Steve likes to sing in the shower. The dorm walls aren't that thick nor far apart and sound travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Duets

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the 4th of July, I've decided to introduce Steve Rogers into this universe :)

Steve yawned widely as he pushed into his dorm room. He'd lived in the American History section of the library for the entire day and part of last night researching for his thesis paper and he couldn't seem to remember the last meal he had eaten. It was either the banana he found in his backpack or that chicken sandwich he had bought in the cafeteria. Either way, he was too lazy to take off his shoes, let alone chew food.

Bucky looked up from where he was flipping through a textbook on his bed. "You're back late."

"I skimmed through fifty books today looking for an article that would support my thesis and the only one I found barely had three paragraphs on my topic," Steve stumbled out of his shoes somehow and dropped his bag. "What'd you do?"

"Slept in till five before I went to grab dinner with Peggy." Steve stared at him. "What?"

"Do you not have to study at all?"

Bucky shrugged and dug his free hand into the bag of chips by his pillow. "Skipping one class isn't going to derail my grade, Stevie. Live and let live. You're going to get wrinkles on your old man face."

"No, _you're_  going to flunk out, and then where will you be?" Steve smirked as he grabbed his towel and clothes to take a shower. "Living off me like a bum."

Flinging a pillow at him, Bucky huffed as Steve ducked it easily. He grabbed the book from his lap and waved it threateningly, "It's not like I'm a complete bum."

"Of course not," Steve smirked before stepping neatly over a pile of Bucky's old clothes on the floor. Kicking them backwards swiftly, Steve closed the bathroom quickly, laughing he did so. The last glimpse he caught of Bucky was the latter sitting on his bed, covered in old socks and pants, roaring in mock anger. 

Mission accomplished.

The bathroom tiles felt cold and Steve moved quickly, yearning for a hot shower. Worn clothes were shucked out of and dropped into the laundry basket. Steve turned the hot water on and sighed as he stepped in, turning to let the water run over his tense shoulders. He rolled his shoulders, rotated his neck and did some stretches before he even remotely felt human again.

Humming the opening bars to Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud', Steve grinned as a loud "Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy" sounded from outside the bathroom window. 

Well then.

\------

Clint blinked blearily and rolled out of bed with a thump and a loud groan.

"Dude, where did we even get cutlery?"

Raising an eyebrow at Sam eating ramen noodles out of a tumbler cup with a spoon, Clint slowly turned onto his stomach before giving up and laying on the floor. "I nicked it from the cafeteria. Nobody's going to miss a fork and a spoon."

The look Sam gave him was reverent and he followed it up with a "Bro.' Clint saluted back as best as he could before crawling over and snatching the tumbler from Sam's hands, slurping at the remaining soup. Sam whined but Clint shushed him. "You have cutlery, be grateful."

"I'm hungry."

" _Cutlery._ "

Sam sighed, before reaching into his cupboard and pulling out a tin of cookies. 

The soup was lukewarm but still tasty and Clint returned the tumbler to its sad owner, with just that little bit of soup left. His good deed for the day.

Stumbling into the bathroom for a shower to wake him up, Clint perked up slightly at someone humming the intro to 'Thinking Out Loud'. He cleared his throat a little, waiting for his cue and and belted his line.

The shower kicked in and water streamed down his face as he continued, "And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three." 

Something hit the bathroom door and Clint grinned. Sam must have thrown a pillow again, or a shoe. Not his problem really. God had blessed him with a singing voice and he was going to use it every chance he got.

Stranger finally started singing at "So honey now - " and Clint jumped right back in with a harmony, lathering shampoo into his hair as he did so.

They didn't do this very often, because honestly, how often would your shower schedule coincide with a total stranger's? Clint had no idea who was one floor above him singing. The stranger probably had no idea who he was either but they did rock it out together.

It had started one morning when Clint was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and soap over his arms. The opening notes of 'Isn't She Lovely' was softly drifting in by way of the window, and who was he to resist Stevie Wonder, really? When the stranger took a breather after the first verse, Clint had been happy to come in and continue with the second. He made it to the third verse before singing stranger jumped right back in with a gorgeous harmony.

They were both shower singers. It wasn't hard to tell when singing stranger was taking his and Clint had begun to look forward to their little duets. There was an epic rendition of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' that Clint really wished he could have recorded as well as that month where they had sung nothing but musical hits.

Before he knew it, the song was over and he grabbed his towel as he stepped out, more wide awake than he was that morning.

"Until next time," Clint grinned as he tugged his shirt over his head.

\-----

"How long have you been singing with this dude?" Bucky was totally weirded out and Steve shoved him back onto the bed.

"Only when our schedules cross."

"So who is he?" Bucky was still eating the chips and Steve really wanted one.

"No idea," he reached over and snagged one. Success.

"Does he know who you are?"

"No idea either."

Bucky held the bag of chips behind him, shoving Steve away with a well-placed elbow. " _Get off._ And you're strange."

"You like strange, Buck," Steve sat on him, grabbing the bags of chips with a cry of victory.

Shoving a handful of chips into his mouth, Steve dropped a light kiss onto Bucky's hair before climbing off him. Bucky howled indignantly, brushing at his hair to make sure there weren't any chip crumbs in it before settling for pouting at Steve. Steve ignored him and climbed into his own bed to sleep.

The last thing he heard before dozing off was, "Next time, I get to pick the songs you sing."

Steve smiled.


End file.
